DE 27 10 643 A1 discloses a device for fastening molds, this device being subjected to vibrations. In this case, provision is made for the table or for an underframe welded to the table to be connected to a mold in a positive-locking manner, the mold having an encircling elastic strip. The latter forms the contact surface between the mold and the table. A disadvantage with such a mold is that the elastic strip, when the mold is being handled, is subjected in an unprotected manner to the impact and friction loads which occur. Furthermore, such a mold requires a special table, since the latter must have a flange which is suitable for the positive-locking fastening of the mold.
Furthermore, EP 0 738 204 B1 discloses a mold for producing concrete parts which is intended for assembling on a jolting table. This mold consists of a multiplicity of identical mold boxes which are arranged in a mold frame, the intermediate spaces between the individual mold boxes and the mold frame being filled by cast-in material which has elastic properties. A disadvantage of such a mold is that the mold boxes are held in the mold frame solely by the elastic material, and the mold boxes lying in the center region of the mold can be displaced more easily against the mold frame than the mold boxes lying in the edge regions. Furthermore, complicated devices are required for the production of the mold in order to hold the mold boxes in position during the production process.
EP 0 730 936 B1 of the generic type discloses a vibrating mold which consists of a mold frame connected to a molding machine and of an insert mounted in said mold frame and having mold nests. In this case, mold frame and insert interlock by means of projections and recesses, damping means being provided between the opposite surfaces of interacting projections and recesses. There is therefore a positive-locking, damped connection between the mold frame and the insert. The production of the mold and of the insert is very expensive on account of the complicated geometry.